Christmas Confession
by Swandie
Summary: Fic yang saya buat untuk merayakan natal, mohon read n review ya :  also, this story is AU.


Fic ini saya buat sehubungan untuk merayakan natal, dan karena itu saya ucapkan... MERRY XMAS!

CHRISTMAS CONFESSION

"Huff, dinginnya."

Hai, namaku Namine, seorang gadis tidak menarik berumur 17 tahun, berkulit putih pucat dengan bola mata biru, dan rambut pirang panjang. Aku tinggal di Twilight Town, sebuah kota kecil yang damai nan ramai oleh anak-anak yang selalu berkeliaran kesana kemari, tak hanya ramai dengan anak-anak, kota ini juga ramai oleh toko-toko, dan toko favoritku adalah toko permen dan alat lukis yang selalu kukunjungi setiap seminggu sekali. Aku tinggal bersama dengan saudara kembarku yang bernama Kairi, tetapi meskipun kembar, rupa kami tidak sama persis, karena dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang (meski tidak sepanjang rambutku), tubuhnya juga lebih berisi, dan lagi... dia lebih menarik dariku, dan karena itulah, Sora tertarik sekali padanya, meski kenyataannya memang saat ini Kairi berpacaran dengan Sora.

Aku terus menutup diriku dengan jaket tebal yang saat ini sedang kukenakan, astaga... dingin sekali hawanya, musim dingin kali ini sepertinya lebih dingin daripada tahun lalu, dan karena tubuhku kurus, aku harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat diriku lebih hangat. Aku mempercepat langkahku, rasanya aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat sampai rumah, lalu bersantai di sofa sambil menyalakan pemanas ruangan, atau mungkin bisa sambil minum teh hijau kesukaanku, oh... itu pasti nikmat sekali rasanya... bisa dibilang, itu adalah salah satu hiburan terbaik di musim dingin seperti ini. Aku terus mengkhayal, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau di depanku ada seseorang, dan akhirnya... aku menabraknya hingga tumpukan _file _yang ada di tanganku jatuh berantakan.

"Ma—maafkan aku!" kataku sambil membereskan kembali tumpukan _file._

"Oh, tak apa-apa, aku juga kurang hati-hati."

Saat aku mau mengambil file yang berwarna biru, tiba-tiba saja tanganku dengan tangan orang itu bertemu, aku mengangkat wajahku, dan aku kaget ketika melihat wajah orang yang berbaik hati mau menolongku ini.

"Roxas?"

"Namine?"

Astaga, aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya disini, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang sepertiku dengan model jabrik, matanya yang juga berwarna biru, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, suaranya yang khas, dan juga, sosoknya yang begitu rupawan, membuatku teringat kalau aku sungguh jatuh cinta dengan pemuda ini. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi aku sama sekali tak tahu apa dia juga menyukaiku, apalagi, aku bukan tipe yang seperti Kairi, yang ceria dan bisa dengan mudahnya menyatakan isi hati.

"Namine?"

"..." aku menyadarkan diriku dari lamunanku, astaga, aku sampai lupa untuk memungut kembali _file-_ku yang masih berantakan.

"Ini," Roxas menyerahkan barang-barangku yang terjatuh tadi.

"Trims Roxas."

"Sama-sama Namine, kau buru-buru sekali kelihatannya."

"Em iya, aku mau pulang."

"Oh, hati-hati ya Namine."

"I—iya."

Roxas berjalan meninggalkanku, sebenarnya aku ingin agar dia bisa di sampingku lebih lama lagi, aku ingin sekali bisa mengobrol dengannya, apalagi, biasanya aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh di sekolah, terutama saat dia sedang main basket bersama teman-temannya. Aku kembali berjalan, dan yah, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah, makin gelap, hawanya akan semakin dingin, dan lagi aku tak mau membuat Kairi cemas.

...

"Akhirnya! Besok hari natal!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kairi yang sedang berdiri kegirangan di hadapan kalender, dan... seperti ucapannya, besok adalah tanggal 25 Desember yang sudah dinanti-nanti oleh sebagian besar masyarakat disini, yaitu N.A.T.A.L. Jujur saja, bagiku tak ada yang istimewa di hari natal, meminta permohonan pada bintang jatuh? Banyak berbuat baik agar diberi hadiah oleh Santa? Oalah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa diiming-iming oleh hal seperti itu, toh akhir-akhirnya, tahun lalu aku hanya bertukar kado bertiga dengan Kairi dan Sora, selebihnya? Hanya makan kue tart.

"Namine, kau ada rencana untuk hari natal besok?" tanya Kairi sambil menghampiriku.

"Aku? Sepertinya aku hanya di rumah."

"Kau tidak jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanmu? Sudah 2 tahun ini loh kau merayakan natal hanya di rumah."

"Tidak, aku malas."

"..." Kairi menghela nafas, "Namine, kau ini anak rumahan sekali sih."

"Apa sih, Kairi? Aku memang paling malas jalan-jalan."

"Kalau kau begini terus, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Roxas?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya, "apa?"

"Kau suka pada Roxas kan? Jangan bohong!"

"A—aku tidak..."

"Eits! Kau tak usah menyangkal lagi, aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari caramu memandangnya di sekolah."

Aku menundukkan wajahku, dan sialnya, apa yang dikatakan olehnya itu memang benar.

"Ayolah Namine, Roxas belum punya pacar kok, kau masih bisa mendapatkannya!"

"Itu kalau dia mau menerimaku."

"Jangan langsung pesimis dong!"

"Tapi itu kenya..."

Tanpa membiarkanku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tangan Kairi langsung seenaknya menutup mulutku.

"Pokoknya. Kau. Pasti. Bisa. Oke?"

Aku tak bisa apa-apa jika Kairi sudah bicara seperti ini, bisa dibilang, ini adalah pemaksaan secara tidak langsung darinya. Kairi melepaskan tangannya dariku, dan kali ini, dia mencengkram pundakku.

"Pokoknya (lagi), besok kau harus bisa 'nembak' dia, oke?"

Apa dia bilang? Dia mengatakannya seperti hal ini mudah saja, padahal untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku saja aku sudah setengah mati. Tetapi perkatannya memang benar sih, aku juga tidak mungkin terus-terusan hanya menatap Roxas dari jauh.

"Lalu, aku harus apa?" tanyaku.

"Pokoknya saat natal besok, kau harus bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Natal? Besok?"

Kairi mengangguk, "betul."

Natal besok bertemu dengannya? Entah bagaimana caranya, "a—aku mau keluar dulu."

Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung mengambil syal putih dan jaket kulit milikku dari sofa, dan untuk sepatunya, aku memakai sepatu bot putih yang biasanya selalu kupakai untuk pergi-pergi. Aku benar-benar butuh pencerahan untuk hal ini, kalau cuma di rumah, bisa-bisa aku hanya mendengar ocehan Kairi seharian, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke taman, tempat biasanya aku menyendiri.

"Halo Namine-_san_," sapa seorang wanita, yang juga adalah tetanggaku.

"Halo bibi," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Di musim dingin seperti ini, kurasa tak banyak orang tua yang akan mengajak atau membiarkan anak-anaknya bermain di luar, dan aku sungguh mengharapkan itu, tak lucu kan kalau selagi aku berpikir serius tahu-tahu ada bola salju yang mengenai kepalaku?

"Semoga saja sepi, semoga saja sepi," kataku dalam hati.

Jarakku dengan taman semakin dekat, 10 meter... 5 meter... 3 meter... 1 meter dan... aku melihat suasana taman yang kosong melompong, yes! Sambil berlari kegirangan, aku langsung menuju ke arah ayunan berwarna merah yang ada di paling ujung belakang, tempat yang paling cocok sebagai tempat berpikir sendirian. Saat kakiku menapak arena berpasir, tiba-tiba saja perhatianku teralihkan oleh sosok yang sedang duduk bersandar di tangga perosotan, sosok itu... laki-laki, aku bisa tahu itu karena itu memang adalah postur tubuh laki-laki, aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Roxas?"

Sosok itu menoleh ketika mendengar suaraku, dan ternyata sosok itu memang Roxas, entah kenapa aku tetap bisa mengenalinya meskipun saat ini dia memakai topi berwarna merah.

"Namine."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin kesini saja."

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri? Kau sering kesini?"

"Em, sekarang sih sudah mulai jarang, soalnya sekolah benar-benar sibuk."

"Begitu."

Pembicaraan kami tiba-tiba saja terhenti, lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi dengannya. Aku memang suka padanya, tetapi aku tidak dekat dengannya, jangankan dengannya deh, mungkin pada hampir semua teman laki-lakiku juga.

"Indah sekali."

"Hah?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku padanya, indah? Siapa yang dia maksud?

"Rambut pirangmu," kata Roxas sambil mendekatiku, "indah sekali."

"A—apanya yang indah? Hanya rambut panjang dengan warna kuning pucat biasa."

"Bagiku tidak," kata Roxas dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Astaga, apa yang dia bilang barusan benar-benar sukses membuat wajahku panas, rasanya untuk menatapnya saja aku tak berani, apalagi, senyumnya itu seolah bisa membuatku terhipnotis, oh Tuhan, kenapa sih harus ada pria seperti dia?

"Em, Namine?"

"Hah? I—iya?"

"Kau tahu? Sudah 2 kali kau bengong terus," kata Roxas sambil tertawa kecil.

"Be—begitukah?"

"Serius."

Roxas kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku, dan tawanya itu... terdengar seperti alunan musik di telingaku, sungguh menarik.

"Em, Roxas.,"

"Hm?"

"Ka—kau ada rencana saat natal besok?"

Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak menyangka dapat mengajukan pertanyaan ini, tetapi selagi dia disini, kenapa tidak? Aku juga tak mau Kairi mengoceh lagi padaku.

"Besok ya? kelihatannya aku cuma di rumah, kenapa?"

"Memang nya kau tidak punya..."

"Tidak punya apa?"

"Itu, em, anu..."

"Bicara yang jelas dong, Namine."

"Anu, pacar?"

Oke, aku baru sadar betapa bodoh dan beraninya diriku menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya, aku yakin mata Roxas melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Pacar ya?"

Benar. Benar. Ayo, jawablah Roxas, jangan membuatku makin gugup sendiri disini.

"Sayangnya tidak, Namine."

"Hah?"

Mataku langsung melebar dan melotot di saat yang bersamaan, apa perkataannya serius?

"Memang kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, em, berhubung, besok hari natal..."

Aduh, kenapa susah sekali sih bagiku untuk mengucapkannya?

"Besok bisa ... pergi denganku?"

Sesaat setelah aku mengatakan kalimat semi-nembak itu, baik wajah... eh seluruh tubuhku langsung memanas, darah di dalam tubuhku mendidih seolah-seolah mau meletus keluar bagaikan gunung berapi. Oh, kuharap hasilnya akan sepadan, karena aku sudah sangat malu sekarang!

"... besok ya?"

Iya Roxas, besok.

"... bisa kok."

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya, "... sungguh?"

"Iya... dimana?"

"Em... tak usah jauh-jauh, masih di kota ini kok."

Roxas tertawa lagi ketika mendengar perkataanku, "baiklah, bagaimana kalau di Sandlot? Kudengar di sana akan dipasang pohon natal raksasa besok, apa kau suka?"

Wow, serius? Kok aku tidak pernah mendengarnya ya? Dan lagi, jadinya dia deh yang mengajakku, "suka kok..."

"Kalau begitu kutemui kau ya besok, jam 7 malam di Stasion Plaza ya? Aku akan menunggumu disana."

"I- iya."

Aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan menerima ajakanku, astaga... andai saja cuma ada aku sendirian berdiri disini, aku pasti akan langsung berteriak-teriak kegirangan seperti orang gila. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa diterima dan diajak oleh lelaki terkenal seperti dia? Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, dan lagi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Kairi jika aku mengabarkan hal ini, bisa-bisa dia yang lebih gembira daripada aku.

...

"Namine! Kuenya sudah jadi nih!"

Aku tak menyangka kalau waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat sejak kemarin, dan hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Tanggal 25 Desember, hari natal, dan juga... hari kencanku dengan Roxas. Sebagai tambahan untuk kencan hari ini, aku sengaja membuat kue untuk dimakan bersama dengannya, sebenarnya sih bukan kue, mungkin lebih tepatnya _cookies_, dan berkat cetakanku, _cookies_ ini jadi terihat imut.

"Sip, _thanks_ ya Kairi," kataku sambil mengeluarkan _cookies_ itu dari oven, hasilnya sempurna seperti biasa.

"Semoga sukses ya untuk kencan hari ini, mau kudandani kau?"

"Tidak usah ah," kataku.

"Oke deh, sesuai permintaanmu _princess_."

Aku mengabaikan godaan Kairi dan mengatur _cookie_ itu ke dalam _tupperware_ yang telah kusiapkan dengan rapi. Sekarang jam 4 sore, masih ada waktu 2 jam sampai aku bertemu dengan Roxas nanti, aku harap dia akan menyukai ini, karena jujur saja, aku membuat ini dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Kairi juga sedang memasak cookies bagiannya, karena secara kebetulan, Kairi juga berniat untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama Sora malam natal ini, bedanya... Sora dan Kairi akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh (katanya sih Sora akan bawa mobil nanti), entah apakah mereka cuma sekedar jalan-jalan sambil makan _cookies_ atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, toh... yang penting mereka bahagia. Aku membiarkan Kairi mengurus _cookies_nya dan berjalan menuju kamarku, berniat untuk mempersiapkan baju untuk pergi nanti, bajuku memang tidak sebagus baju-baju milik Kairi, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memakai baju terbaikku.

Kamarku yang bernuansa putih ini tidak kecil, tetapi juga tidak besar. Tak ada hiasan yang berarti, tak ada poster-poster artis yang tertempel di sana, yang tertempel di tembokku malah... foto Roxas. Aku bukan seorang penguntit, hanya saja waktu itu aku memang mendapat kesempatan untuk mengambil fotonya dengan kameraku, jadinya ya seperti kemarin, selagi ada kesempatan, mengapa tidak? Langsung saja 'jepret', dan foto dia akhirnya sudah ada di genggamanku.

"Semoga nanti sukses," kataku sambil meraba foto Roxas.

...

Jam 6 kurang, lebih tepatnya sudah 15 menit menjelang waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Roxas. Aku mengamati penampilanku di depan cermin, tak ada yang spesial sih, tetapi setidaknya penampilanku bisa dibilang rapi. Dengan _dress _selutut milikku yang berwarna putih, jaket kulit yang juga berwarna putih, dan sepatu bot berwarna putih (lagi) yang akan kupakai nanti, kuharap aku bisa menarik perhatiannya, aku ingin tampil cantik di hadapannya.

Aku keluar dari kamar, turun ke bawah untuk mengambil _tupperware _yang sudah kusiapkan di dapur, dan setelah itu barulah aku keluar rumah. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilanku ini agak berani, bukan berani dalam arti seksi, tapi berani dalam soal menantang musim, mengapa? Karena kurasa hanya segelintir perempuan yang akan memakai dress selutut di saat hawa di luar dingin seperti ini, kalau saja bukan karena akan bertemu Roxas nantinya, aku pasti hanya akan memakai kaus lengan panjang berlapiskan _sweater_, celana _jeans_, dan sepatu kets.

Tetapi hawa kali ini memang sangat dingin, dan jaket yang kupakai seolah-olah tidak membantu tubuhku untuk membuatku merasa lebih hangat, apalagi kakiku, yang sering sekali diterpa angin. Menyadari situasi ini, aku langsung mempercepat langkahku menuju ke Stasion Plaza, cepat-cepat bertemu Roxas dan segera pergi ke Sandlot yang jalannya menanjak. Kakiku kubiarkan saja terus terkena angin, toh aku juga tak akan terkena hiportemia berkat sepatu bot panjang yang kukenakan ini (peduli amat juga dengan itu). Dengan kekuatan kakiku yang memang tidak kuat, akhirnya aku sampai juga di Stasion Plaza 10 menit setelahnya, nafasku sedikit terengah-engah karena capek, tetapi ternyata rasa capekku bisa membuatku merasa sedikit lebih hangat. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari Roxas, dan aku menemukannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu stasiun.

"Wow..." hanya itu komentarku ketika melihat sosoknya. Dia memakai syal berwarna putih, _sweater_ putih bergaris biru, _jeans,_ dan sepatu olah raga yang ukurannya cukup besar, dan penampilannya semakin sempurna berkat kalung yang dipakainya itu, kalung yang bandulnya berbentuk seperti... tanda petik? Atau mungkin tetesan air yang terbalik? Aku tidak tahu.

"Hei Roxas," kataku saat mendekatinya.

"Oh, hei Namine," jawab Roxas.

"Aku terlambat ya?"

"Tidak kok," kata Roxas sambil tersenyum, "ayo, kita ke Sandlot sekarang."

Aku tersenyum, dan setelah itu aku berjalan bersamanya menuruni jalan dari Stasion Plaza untuk menuju ke Sandlot. Sedikit kecewa sih karena dia tidak memuji penampilanku, tapi tak apa deh, toh, yang penting aku bisa menjalani natal bersamanya setelah ini.

Kami mengobrol terus sepanjang perjalanan, meski topik yang kami ungkit tidak begitu menarik, tetapi aku senang mendengar suaranya. Roxas ternyata humoris juga, berkali-kali aku dibuat tertawa dengan candaannya itu, aku sama sekali tak menyangka. Dibandingkan sosokku yang pendiam dan agak serius, dia ibarat pelengkap diriku, setengah dari diriku. Terkadang aku ingin sekali mengimbangi candaannya dengan candaanku, tetapi sayangnya candaanku itu kuno, sehingga sama sekali tidak sukses membuat Roxas tertawa.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, kami berdua akhirnya sampai di Sandlot. Sesuai perkataan Roxas, ada sebuah pohon natal raksasa di tengah-tengah, dan berhubung hari sudah mulai gelap, lampu kelap-kelip yang dipasangkan di pohon pun bersinar warna warni, membuatnya begitu indah, sayang sekali aku tidak bawa kamera. Suasana masih belum begitu ramai, tetapi sudah banyak kios-kios dan _games_ yang dibuka di pinggiran-pinggiran.

"Kau mau main?" tawar Roxas.

"Boleh."

Kami benar-benar bergembira saat itu, mungkin hampir semua _stand_ kami kunjungi. Mulai dari menangkap ikan koki, capit boneka, menembak jitu, sampai-sampai... tantangan panco(Roxas kalah tentunya) juga ada, tawa dan senyum selalu kupamerkan di depannya, sampai-sampai dia juga tersenyum padaku, memperlihatkan senyum yang selalu kunantikan dan kusuka, dan lagi perasaanku padanya benar-benar menguat, aku-aku semakin tak sabar untuk mengatakan kalau aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya.

Setelah puas bermain, kami berdua duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah kanan pohon natal. Kakiku rasanya pegal, begitu juga dengan Roxas, dan mumpung kita berdua sedang duduk disini, aku langsung mengeluarkan _tupperware _yang daritadi kusimpan di dalam tas dan kutunjukkan padanya. Roxas sempat penasaran, tetapi dia langsung berkata 'oh' ketika melihat isinya.

"Makanlah Roxas," kataku.

Roxas tersenyum, "trims."

Kami berdua makan _cookies_ itu secara perlahan, sambil mengamati suasana yang semakin lama semakin ramai. Aku terdiam, tetapi pandanganku terkadang mengarah ke Roxas yang sedang mengunyah _cookies_nya nyaris tanpa suara, sebenarnya aku bingun, kapan ya aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya, waktu kan terus berjalan.

"Hei, Namine," kata Roxas sambil memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh cerita sesuatu padamu?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Äku... sebenarnya ada orang yang kusukai."

"..." kalimat itu ibarat pedang yang menusuk hatiku, sesaat aku pun terdiam.

"Dia... cantik, dan bagiku dia sungguh sempurna. Meski aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh selama ini, tetapi aku sungguh ingin mendekatinya."

"..." aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, sampai-sampai _cookies _yang kupegang berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan.

"Aku sungguh menyukainya, dan aku harap... aku bisa menjadi orang yang terpenting baginya, dan aku juga berharap dia bisa menjadi milikku."

"... begitu... ya."

Setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Roxas membuatku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku, dan akhirnya, aku pun menangis di hadapannya. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, kukira malam ini kesempatan yang bagus untukku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, karena... karena kukira dia sedang tidak menyukai orang lain ataupun memacari seseorang. Tetapi ternyata... ternyata aku salah, rasanya hatiku sakit sekali, kesempatanku pun otomatis langsung hilang, lenyap tak tersisa.

"Namine?"

Aku menangis semakin keras, aku sama sekali tak peduli jika tangisanku bisa membuat orang lain menoleh padaku.

"Namine, aku... maksudku, aku belum selesai menceritakannya padamu."

Aku tidak menjawab, dan aku memutuskan untuk menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, rasanya aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang, dan aku juga tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang seperti ini. Namun selagi aku menangis, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya, pelan-pelan aku membuka mata, dan aku kaget karena sumber kehangatan itu adalah Roxas yang kini sedang memelukku, tangan kanannya mendorong kepalaku ke pundaknya.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku belum selesai."

Perlahan Roxas menarik dirinya menjauh dariku, tangan kanannya yang tadinya memegang kepalaku tahu-tahu sudah ada di pipiku, aku sempat merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin dari tangannya, dan ternyata itu adalah cincin, dua buah cincin yang dipasangkan di ibu jari dan telunjuknya dengan dua warna yang berbeda.

"Perempuan yang kumaksud itu ada di sini," Roxas mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "dan itu adalah kau."

Mulutku langsung menganga meski tidak sampai selebar tiga jari, oh Tuhan, kenapa rasanya perasaanku begitu mudahnya naik turun hari ini? Hanya karena perkataannya, aku bisa merasa sedih dan terharu di saat yang berdekatan. Tangan kanan Roxas kini berpindah lagi, dan kali ini dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celana _jeans_nya, merogoh sebuah kalung yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai Roxas, bedanya hanya arah bandulnya saja, kalau Roxas kanan, bandul kalung yang itu mengarah ke sebelah kiri.

"Kalung ini sebenarnya memiliki makna," kata Roxas, "dan lagi, sebenarnya bandul ini berbentuk hati, tetapi terbagi menjadi dua bagian."

"... hati?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku setengah, dan setengahnya lagi..." Roxas menghentikan perkataannya sesaat, "itu kamu."

Roxas memasangkan kalung itu di leherku, dan matanya kembali menatap mataku, "aku mencintaimu, Namine."

Kali ini tangisanku tumpah lagi, namun bukan karena sedih, malah karena... senang, senang sekali sampai rasanya sulit bagiku untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Roxas," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku sungguh tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu, yang ada malah aku sibuk menghapus air mataku sambil tertawa kecil. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanan Roxas kembali memegang wajahku, dan matanya... matanya terkesan sangat serius, dan lagi tatapannya terus mengarah padaku tanpa teralihkan sedikitpun. Aku bisa merasakan wajah Roxas yang perlahan-lahan mendekatiku, nafasnya yang terasa semakin kencang mengenai wajahku, dan aroma tubuhnya juga bisa tercium olehku. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Roxas pun menekankan bibirnya padaku dengan lembut, menciumku secara perlahan dan berulang kali, aku membalas ciumannya, bisa kurasakan sensasi bibir kami yang saling bersentuhan, rasanya... menyenangkan sekali. Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak butuh _gadget _canggih, makanan enak, baju bagus, dan alat lukis baru untuk hadiah natalku, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu lagi, karena... pengakuan cinta dari Roxas, ciuman dari Roxas, kedua hal itu adalah hadiah natal terindah dalam hidupku.

"Anggap saja itu bonus hadiah natal," kata Roxas di sela-sela ciumannya denganku.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "terima kasih hadiahnya, sangat indah."

END

Bagaimana? Apakah bagus? Atau mungkin kurang? Atau kepanjangan? Karena itulah saya butuh saran dan review kalian. Thanks ya sudah membaca, sekali lagi merry xmas!


End file.
